


Harry's Real Family

by Neville_The_Devil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Ending, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional, F/M, Family Reunions, Gen, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Malfoy Manor, Parents, Sad, Short, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neville_The_Devil/pseuds/Neville_The_Devil
Summary: Harry Potter meets his real family - The Malfoys .
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Memories

Harry Potter stood at the towering gate of Malfoy Manor wearing his new muggle dark navy suit, a plain white shirt, a pair of black dress shoes and a black coat over the top. He new he wanted to look his best for the momentous occasion that is visiting the extremely rich, prim and proper Malfoys.

Harry laughed darkly at the though of the internal ridicule and judgement he might of gotten if he had turned up in the cloths he used to wear a few years ago.

That included a variety of Dudley's old cloths and the cheap supermarket cloths he would buy on occasion.

He looked up at the daunting but strangely beautiful mansion which he might have once been able to call home. However, because of lies and deceit, he grew up without love, a proper home or a family. Instead, he grew up with constant psychological, verbal and physical abuse from he people who were supposed to be his family. His small form inched closer to the gate and reached forward with his shaking hand to open the gate.

He pushed it forward and it opened. Gasping in relief, as he knew the Malfoy had blood wards. This he been the ultimate test. It proved everything. It proved he was, in fact, a Malfoy.

The war as over and he wanted to meet his family properly. To fix his mistakes, to forgive and to be forgiven. Everyone knew what the Malfoys had done and who they sided with in the end- Voldemort. But what they don't know is why.

Harry found out that the Malfoy - yes the Malfoy's - were is biological family when he watched Severus Snape's memories during the battle of Hogwarts. It showed that his family didn't have a choice and, if they could have, would have never returned to the Dark Lords side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~memories~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius Malfoy barged into Spinners End, trying to find his friend. "Lucy, what happened?"

Severus came out of his potions lab, hastily, startled by the scared look upon his comrades face.

He turned toward Severus suddenly, "I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm here." The black haired man lead his friend to the leather sofa and sat down.

"Severus, its just....what if he comes back? I've been going over it in my head for days. What if he's not dead? What if he comes back and take his revenge out on Draco? I don't think I could handle losing another child, he's all I have Severus. My Little Dragon."

He spoke for a few more minutes, uninterrupted, and by the end of his rant, Lucius was shaking and sobbing silently. Snape saw and understood his friends distress and tried to help him he best he could.

"Here's what your going to do. You are going to gather yourself, go home and be there for your family. The dark lord is gone. Forever? I don't know. But for now you have nothing to worry about. Protect your family and forget about the Dark Lord. Be there for Draco. If...V...V-Voldemort comes back, we will deal wit hit then. Go home and be happy. Restore your family name and fix your mistakes. It's all we can do now."

He looks at the blonde man and gave him a slight smile. The other man attempted to compose himself by wiping the tears from his face and straighten out his robes.

"Thank you, brother."

Severus face lights up at the statement. His brother in all but blood.

"Your welcome...brother."

~~o0o~~0o0~~o0o~~0o0~~

"He's returning, isn't he?" Lucius asks the positions master during his sons fourth year of Hogwarts.

"Yes. We fear he will be returned to his full form by the end of this year. I'm sorry Lucius."

"What do I do? I can't return to him. I wont. I don't want my son dragged into his grandfathers and my mistakes."

"You have to return." Startled, Lucius head shoot to Severus "What?"

"If you don't, you will be on the run for ever and we all know that you would be caught and killed"

"I know." Lucius sighed, and after a while of silence he stood and left, ready to face his family's fate, whether good or bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of memories~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he began waking up the path, toward the huge oak doors of Malfoy Manor, his mind kept swirling.

Thinking about all those memories: Lucius-no, his father- being coerced into jogging the Death eaters; Lucius scared to death about the return of Voldemort; him fearing for the life of his son; Draco promising to keep his family safe; promising to kill Dumbledore when he knew he never could; feeling like a failure and knowing that it could mean the death of his family, his mother, his father.

Harry mind was churning, as well as his stomach. How were they going the react to Harry-Bloody-Potter confessing that he's not actually a Potter, but their long lost son?

How was Draco going to feel when he finds out he has a brother, let alone a brother who was his rival at school - his 'arch nemesis'?

He had no clue.

But he hoped they could except him and maybe, just maybe, they could be the family he new they would have been once upon a time.


	2. The Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some Harry and Draco action.... that came out wrong.

Harry finally reached the tall dark wooden door of Malfoy Manor. His breathing had been rapidly increasing and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He slowly pulled his balled up fist to the door and knocked. No going back now - he thought nervously, feeling as if all his Gryffindor courage had seeped out of him.

He only hand to wait few seconds when the door opened to reveal a lavish grand entry way with a wide double sided stair case, leading up to the second floor.

Huge painting hung around the high walls and massive curtains of deep green hung down the side of the windows. He was utterly overwhelmed by the house and it did nothing to calm his nerves.

He looked down, after a minute of taking in the grandness of the entry way, to see a small house elf standing in front of him. Harry was gobsmacked to see that the house elf was WEARING A FULL-ON OUTFIT. He was speechless.

The elf tilted it's head almost asking what was wrong with Harry. "Is Little Master okay, Twinky wills go get Big Master if Little Master nots okay."

At this statement Harry had snapped out of his speechlessness and in a panic almost shouted at the house elf that she didn't need to go get Big Master and that he was fine. 

"Twinky shall taking you to the drawing room and wait until mistress arrives home then?" Twinky inquired.

"Yes, that should be fine." He said nervously. Harry was going to meet his mother properly, something he never thought was possible.

Twinky, after taking his coat, lead harry to a large bright sitting room with more painting and even a few portraits around. He felt their questioning stares as soon as he walked in. It made Harry twitch in his seat. 

He looked away from the portraits and saw Twinky bow to him, "Twinky will be making food and tea for when Mistress arrives". Harry watched the elf scuttle from the room and then let out a heavy breath. 

He waited what felt like hours, which was actually only around two minutes, until he couldn't sit still any longer he stood up of the sofa and silently walked out of the room to go back to the entry way to look at the other paintings. Away for the glaring portraits. 

He studied the exquisite landscapes which ranged from one small enough to fit in you palm to a few that covered most of their wall. 

It was hard to imagine that he could have lived here. Grow up with this house as Draco once did. Would he have become like he was when he was young? A spoilt, bratty rude child. He hoped not. 

He as so engrossed in the artwork that he didn't notice a startled Draco Malfoy pull his wand out and point it at him.

"Turn around, slowly" Draco's deep firm voice commanded behind him. Harry swivelled around abruptly and he made a high pitched squeaking noise. 

"For Gods sake Potter! Is that you? What the HELL are you doing in my house." 

Harry, his heart still beating sporadically, answered "Just visiting?" 

He knew the instant he said it it sounded stupid. 

Draco clearly agreed as he has raised his eyebrows as if to say 'yeah right Potter'. 

"I'm not stupid Potter, what do you want? Have you come to check in case we've made Voldemort fan club and are preparing to take over the world again so you can be the Hero and vanquish us to Azkaban?"

Immediately, alarm bells went of and he shook his head," No, of course not. I no your not Deatheaters any more. I wanted to speak to you...and your parents about something imortant."

"What would that be?"

"I would prefer to discuss it with all of you first."

Draco brushed it of with a wave of his hand, even though he was quiet curious. "Fine, Potter. Let's go sit down then." HE lead Harry back into the Drawing room and sat opposing eachother, each on their own long comfy sofa.

All that was going through Harrys mins was - This is my brother-this is my brother-this is my brother-this is my brother-this is my brother-this is my brother- DRACO BLOODY MALFOY IS MY BROTHER!

Harry realised someone was talking to him and looked up at Draco, "Earth to Potter, you in there?"

Harry blushed and replied "Yes, uhh, what did you ask?"

"I asked how did you get in?"

"Oh, uhh umm, Twinky let me in"

Draco looks up ubruptly and confusion plastered on his face.

"What?" Harry asked, not understanding Dracos expression.

"Nothing, never mind." He said shaking his head, as if trying to get rid of an unwanted thought.

After another few minute of painful silence Draco was, again, the one the speak first.

"What did you do to you hair?" 

Harrys face flushed again-this seems like a recurring thing- and he began to twitch in his seat, "Uhm....Nothing, it kinda just went like this?"

Draos clearly didn't believe that Harrys hair randomly had blonde streaks in his messy hair without some dyeing involved. 

"You could just say that you dyed your hair, Potter"

"I didn't dye it, thank you." Harry snapped, annoyed at the accusation.

"It looks cool, kinda reminds me of Mother's hair." Draco states with a hint of questioning in his tone.

Harry smiled at the thought. He loved the idea of shareing something with his family, even if it is just his hair colour. He reached up to pat the messy mop down, a little self conscious at the new colour and just his hair in general.

"Why do you look different, not just your hair?" 

Harry, starting to feel as if he was being interrogated, nervously brushed of the question. "Can we talk about that when everyone's here."

As soon as he said it they heard the front door open and in came Narcissa Malfoy. 

  
Harry's mother.  
  



	3. Children...children.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Narcissa and then Lucius in this chapter, yay.

The two boys sit in the living room waiting for the mother they share, of course unknowingly for Draco. They hear Twinky greet Narcissa and tell her that the Masters were in the drawing room. She passed her bags to Twinky the began waking towards the room.

"Draco, Lucius. I'm home!" She walked in to the drawing room to find her son and Harry Potter. 

"Oh, Mr Potter? I'm sorry I thought when Twinky said 'Masters' she meant my son and husband." 

She looked towards her son silently asking what the saviour of the Wizarding World was doing in her living room. All Draco did was shrug as not even he knew what Potter was doing here.

She looked back at Harry, taking in his new appearance. She was startled by the change and was wondering if his new look had to do with his sudden appearance in her house. She also noted how similar their hair was and how his face had changed slightly so it sort resembled her sons slightly but instantly brushed of that thought.

"What, if I may ask, is the nature of this visit, Mr Potter?" She enquired, and then settled in the seat next to Draco.

"I wanted to speak to your family about some news I have recently discovered." 

"What would that be then?" Narcissa asked calmly while also straightening up in her seat in a mix of worry and anticipation. Draco was also eager to know.

"I would prefer to wait for the whole family was here first." Harry stated nervously. Narcissa noticed the nervousness of Mr Potter and understood pressing the matter would get them nowhere.

"Well, Lucius said he wold be getting home around the same time as myself so he should be here soon. Have you been dong well, Mr Potter?"

"Harry will be fine Mrs Malfoy, and yes I've been doing well since school. I've actually been doing all the thing I've wanted to do since I was a child, like travelling for example, seeing as before this year I'd never even left England, apart from Hogwarts of course." 

He smiled at the memories of his travels around the globe. 

"I also have been building a home. I had been house hunting but never found the house for me, so I enlisted the help of the Weasley's and my friends to build one. Its actually about equal distance from here and The Burrow."

"Oh, your the buyer who bought the land a few miles out. We were wondering who would want to live so close to known Deatheaters but I see that would be you, Mr Po..Harry."

"I know you not Deatheaters anymore, I actually now more than you think".

Again, Narcissa and Draco shared a look after Harrys cryptic words, but before they could even say anything the fire place in the entry way lit up and out came a Lucius Malfoy. 

He walked into the living room, his smile wiped of his face as he noticed a another person in the room. He struggled to figure out who it was for a minute until he recognised what was left of the back mop on the boys head.

"Potter? What what...what?" And like he other Malfoy's, He looked to his family silently asking what the hell Potter was doing was in their house.

Harrys mouth had gone dry and it seemed as if no words would come out. This was his father. He hadn't seen Lucius since the Deatheater trials and now he new for sure that this man was his father, unlike the uncertainty he felt then. 

He felt so many emotions when looking at the man who would ave raised him. He felt conflicted as he tried to desperate the man being his father and also the man who he had hated for most of his life, but he also felt a all consuming longing for him, just like the feeling he felt when he looked at Draco and Narcissa.

"Harry here is 'just visiting'" Draco said, dripping with sarcasm. Harry, in retaliation, shot him a Snape worthy glare.

"Thank you Draco," he said, still glaring at his brother. He turned his head toward his father. "I am actually here to tell you something important. We were just waiting for you to arrive, Mr Malfoy."

Lucius, still not moving from his position, was promoted to sit down by his wife, who desperately wanted to find it Harry news, even if it was going to be bad.

"Well then, Harry, were all here. What was it you wanted to discus?"

Sitting across from all the Malfoys was extremely daunting and intimidating. His voice seemed to be still not working but he managed to start his confession.

"So, during the battle w-when..when Professor Snape died he gave me some of his memories to show that he was always a double agent for The Order." Harry could see the understanding and sadness on all their faces. He knew how close they were: how Lucius and Severus were like brothers; and that he was in fact Dracos godfather. 

He also realised as he was thinking, that that meant the man he now looked up to was also his Godfather. He lightly chuckled at that, which confused the

Malfoys for a minute, but he just shook his head and carried on.

"The memories didn't just show me Severus loyalties but yours as well." The Malfoys looked at each other in confusion as they all new they sided with Voldemort.

"I know you chose the dark lord but I understand why, you would of been killed or on the run for years. I seen first hand what fear does to people. And I don't blame you for what happened. You were protecting your son, exactly what I would have done in your shoes. Severus was in a rare position to become spy as he had no ties to this world like you do and was a skilled oclumens. Voldemort would have caught you if you had betrayed him. It may of been an awful fate ageing to follow Voldemort but its better than being dead."

His head was down for most of his speech and when he looked up he was met with three shocked faces and a tearful Narcissa.

"Thank you, Harry. It means a lot that someone understands. It was horrid to have to be a deatheater but I would do anything for my children-child I-i mean."

Lucius reached over to his wife's lap, clasped their hands together and smiled at each other, trying to comfort the other. Harry smiled at his parent. Seeing them together makes his heart ache. He wished so bad he cold have grown up with them. To have been loved by them instead of hated.

"In the memories, they also revealed something else, something that Severus himself only found out a few months after Dumbledore's death. 

The prophecy had been tampered with, by Dumbledore."


	4. Confessions

"I'm not sure exactly the wording of the prophecy but it was about how I would kill the dark lord but instead of what actually happened, I would have taken over and become the new dark lord."

The Malfoys mouths were comically open and it made Harry nervously chuckle. "Yep, I was supposed to be the new Dark Lord." All three eyes suddenly became ones of fear.

Lucius was the first one to speak, his voice stuttering, " A-are y-y....you trying to-o recruiters u-us."

Harrys eyes widened and he started laughing violently. 

"WHAT! You've got be joking. You think I'm actually the new Dark Lord and trying to recut you?" He noticed they didn't seem to be laughing and that probably means they thought he was the new Voldy. 

"Seriously, I'm not going Voldy on you. The reason Dumbledore did what he did was to prevent that from happening. And he succeeded, but the price was high.

To prevent me from going evil I had to have the most miserable childhood, to grow up unloved and unwanted, so I would have the will and motivation to stop Voldemort. It all worked out in the end I guess."

They had clearly relaxed a bit and weren't so worried about him murdering them, but they still seemed shaken.

"Potter, is that what you came here to tell us because I don't see the point, unless it was just to scare the living shit out of us." Narcissa shot Draco a glare at his swearing, but turned back to Harry.

"I'm sorry about my sons crassness but I do believe that this seems to be going somewhere. Would you like to tell us dear?"

He new he was procrastinating but he was afraid of their response. If they would even believe him or if they would just throw him out. Would they be angry at him that he didn't talk to them sooner? He didn't know. 

Harry scratched the back of his neck and looked between his family. They seemed calm and collected but he new how good they were at concealing their emotions.

"When I was a baby Dumbledore took me away from my family to stop the prophecy form coming true, and placed me with the a new one." 

"Do you mean the people you went to when your parents died?"

"No. The Potters where the family he placed me with. They aren't my biological parents, they never were."

Draco was getting inpatient and blurted out, "Who is then?"

Harry, trying to back out of his confession, stuttered out nervously, "Tea, lets have some tea, teas good, right. Calms the nerves?" As soon as he said it, Twinky popped in with a tray of 3 tea cups and a large tea pot.

"Would Master Cassiopeia like his tea now?"

Lucius and Narcissa froze. They looked at harry with eyes wide open. Draco was looking in between his parents and Harry, utterly confused at what's got his parents looking as if someone's died.

  
"Cassio...?"


	5. Cassiopeia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the answers you were looking answered for in this chapter-probably.

  
It was like time stopped.

Narcissa was frozen still after the realisation that Harry was in dead their son, their Cassio. Narcissa got up slowly, pulling herself away from her husband's grasp and walked over to Harry's sofa and sat down, starring in to the eyes of her son.

Lucius just sat, it was like someone and stunned him. This boy in front of him. The boy he had nearly killed on a number of occasions was his son, his Little Cassio - his Little Star. Lucius couldn't believe that he had both his Dragon and Star here with him, alive. It was all he had ever wanted.

Draco was silent.

His parents were acting so weird. His mother had gone over to Harry and sat next to him, tears forming in her eyes. His father was sitting frozen. He had never seen his father like this. The strongest man he had ever known was braking and had tears falling down his face.

"Mum... what's going on?" When he got no reply he turned his eyes to Potter. He was also, silently crying.

Narcissa finally looked away from Harry towards Draco, but as if she was compelled she had to look back at Harry.

"Cassiopeia, was your twin - is your twin."

Draco looked at Harry and they stared at eachother. Were they telling him that Harry Potter was his twin. He new he didn't have a twin so how could he now?

"Mum, I don't have a twin. I'm an only child, right?" He turned to his dad hopping for an answer.

"No Dragon, you had a twin. He died in his cot when he was just two months old. We never told you because we wanted -needed- to forget him. He was our little Star and you were our little Dragon. When he died we were so broken, losing him was the hardest thing ever. We didn't even know we could Have twins as it not happened to a Malfoy for generations, we were so happy but when he supposedly died it was like we lost a part of are soul. I don't know how your sitting right in front of us. How?"

Harry looked toward each member of his family and smiled, wiping the tears of his face.

"I don't know how he took me away from you but he did. Dumbledore, he knew what I might have become if I had stayed here so he took me and put me with Lily and James Potter. They were never told who I was, just that I need protection from Voldemort. They looked after me until Voldy killed them as he had heard the fake prophecy, knowing I could kill him, and in the end I did."

Draco was the first to speak, with a quiver to his voice, "Your saying that this whole time you've been my twin brother? How, I mean I bullied you and nearly killed you." He finally let the tears escape his eyes. The guilt was too much.

"No, it all in the past anyway. We may have been school rivals, but you saved me. You didn't identify me when we got captured. I know you knew it was me. You saved all of us by saying nothing, Draco. Thank you."

He looked back toward his beautiful mother. "And you. You saved me the night of the battle, you saved everyone."

He abruptly pulled a sobbing Narcissa toward him and they hugged tightly wishing to never let go.

They eventually pulled away and all took eachother in. Now knowing Harry was their Cassio they could recognise the similarities between them. Draco chuckled, "I see what you mean't by the hair, guess you didn't dye it."

Harry smiled and pulled his hand to his head, "yeah, I think the spells finally wearing of." 

"What do you mean?" Narcissa enquired tilting her head slightly.

"Well, when I was taken Dumbledore placed a spell that altered my appearance so I looked like a Potter not a Malfoy. I think the reason it's taken so long to wear off is because it had been repeatedly placed so it become increasingly permanent over the years."

They all smiled at each other and they all turned to see a their little house elf waiting patiently with their tea.

"Woulds Masters and Mistress like tea now?" After that, they began laughing hard and they all knew that everything was okay now.

Everything was going to be fine. Better than fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue time?


	6. Epilogue

So, life went on.

Harry got to know his family. He learn't who his brother truly was, not just a bully but a smart brilliant person and an amazing friend. An amazing Brother.

He grew to love his parents and understand them even more.

Harry built his home with the help of every one: the Weasley's; his parents; his brother; his friends. Everyone he loved. It become a bridge that joined everyone together whether it be a Weasley, a Malfoy, a Granger, a Lovegood, a Zabini, or a Longbottom. 

Harry become a substitute Professor at Hogwarts, for whenever they needed him and his husband, Blasie Zabini owned an apothecary in Hogsmeade.

The beautiful house they built had been where Harry got married to his husband Blaise Zabini, where he brought up his two amazing children.

Narcissa Lily Malfoy, after Harry Mother and the women who died protecting him, and Lucy Luna Malfoy, after his father and one of Harry and Blaise's best friend, and her nickname is of course Lulu.

The house was where where they spent his last days in, until he was buried alongside his husband under an apple tree that they planted the day they moved in.

It's was the life he had always wanted. Full of love.

It was his Family.

  
_His real Family._


End file.
